Once Upon a Pirate's Heart
by Erin Means Peace
Summary: Lily E. Turner went to school in New York with a boy named Henry until suddenly he stopped coming. A few days later she ends up in a town called Storybrooke where she discovers magic and a certain swashbuckling pirate with a hook who uncovers some very interesting things about her ancestry and a Queen and Savior who show her a way to break a curse on one of her ancestors.
1. Welcome to Storybrooke

(This is my first crossover fic I hope you guys like it!)

Its funny how you're life can change so fast. You can be alive one minute then dead the next and you can be in the real world one day then the next day witnessing pirate fights and acts of magic and true love, and time travel, oh and one creepy curse breaking ritual. That's what happened to me. Not the dead than alive thing, the magic thing with the pirates. This happened because I met a boy named Henry who is the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming. And yes I am serious. He left a week before my magical adventure started. The last message I got from him was that his mom had some detective work to do in Maine and he would help me finish the project once he got back. Well that didn't happen. I had been living in a Foster home here since my parents died in a car accident when I was 3. Fun times. Foster care isn't as loving as you would expect it to be. Especially to kids like me who normally aren't interested in the stuff other kids are. When they all go play baseball I want to read, when they all drink coffee I want tea, and the only sport I'm any good at is fencing. So yeah life hasn't been exactly kind to me. I've never had a home and I didn't think I would find one until I was old enough to live on my own. At least that's what I thought.

My magical voyage started the day Henry and I had to present our science project. It had been a week since he left New York and there I was sitting at my desk looking at the classroom door waiting for Henry to walk in. We had to present right after another pair's presentation on mitosis and they were the two smartest kids in the class and Mrs. Spencer was being really tough on them. Let's just say that wasn't helping my confidence. But now what I was dreading had now dawned on me.

"Next up we have…" Mrs. Spencer started and she read off her list through her vintage glasses "Henry Swan and..." she gave a hopeless sigh "Lily Turner."

That was my cue. I got up from my desk and put up our presentation. Mrs. Spencer looked around the classroom then back at me.

"Where's Henry?" She asks.

"He left with his Mom to go to Maine. She had some detective work to do there. Something about his dad." I say then immediately regret it.

Everyone knew that Henry's dad skipped out on his Mom and she had been taking care of Henry on her own in New York ever since. But as I saw all the kids murmuring amongst each other I knew that I had probably just started a bunch of rumors that Henry won't forgive me for. Mrs. Spencer settles all the kids down and I present the project and surprisingly I think I did ok on my own. I always have. When I was nearing the end I heard my phone buzz and it moved across my binder. I looked at it as I tried to continue and saw it was Henry. I then quickly wrapped up the presentation and grabbed my phone before it fell on the floor and I read his text. It read: 'Hey Lily, sorry I had to ditch you to take care of our project but I had to go with my mom somewhere. If you're not busy I think I know a way I can make it up to you. Come to Storybrooke, Maine when you can.'

After reading that I didn't know what to think. I had never heard of Storybrooke nor have I ever been to Maine but it didn't sound like Henry was coming back anytime soon. And knowing him, if he says he has something fun planned then he is either talking about video games or going out somewhere. And he never usually goes to the same place. He's a boy of many interests I guess. I looked up Storybrooke, Maine in the library during lunch and I got zero search results. The place didn't exist. I definitely had to go there now. Sure it seemed a little sketchy but I had nothing to lose. It was a mystery that had to be solved and the more I thought about it the more curious I got and then I made the life altering decision that I definitely had to go. So I texted Henry asking for directions and a few days later he texted me back directions to a nearby town and he said he'd send me the rest when I got there. So I was all set right? Wrong. The only issue was that I couldn't get on a plane on my own without an adult and my foster parents definitely wouldn't just drop everything and take me to Maine. But they also wouldn't care if I just left on my own either. They might think I ran away and throw a party.

I came up with a solution when I got to the airport that Friday afternoon after sneaking out of the foster house. I saw a middle aged couple getting tickets in front of me and I stood next to them so when I asked for mine the lady at the desk assumed I was with them. That's the thing about those kinds of people, they only ask questions if something looks sketchy and I was as convincing as possible so I got away with it and next thing I knew I was on a flight to Maine and something that would change my life. I slept through most of the plane ride then got a taxi to the town where Henry told me to go. I texted him that I was there and he sent me a map telling me how to get to a certain spot in the woods. The woods. At that moment I was nervous for the first time in a while. I followed the map and stayed alert in case anyone decided to try anything. Since this seemed a little sketchy I brought my sabre with me to do some damage in case this turned out to be a kidnapping or something. And it did turn out to be helpful later on. I finally got to the spot but there wasn't a town in sight. Not even a road sign. Then all of a sudden Henry appeared out of nowhere.

"Henry!" I shouted in shock and stumbled backwards a bit.

"Hey Lily." He said and smiles at me clearly amused by my reaction.

"Where are we?" I asked and look around.

"We're at the entrance to Storybrooke." He said majestically.

"You say it like it's the entrance to a castle or something grand and awesome." I told him not knowing that it actually was.

"Well that's kind of what it is." Henry said with a soft chuckle. "You probably don't see it do you?"

"All I see is a road that ends here and a trail into the woods." I said.

Henry thought for a moment "Do you believe in magic?" He asked me and I looked confused at him.

"Do I believe in what?"

"Magic. You know like fairytales and stuff." He said.

I obviously didn't believe in that stuff. Not then anyway but unlike most foster kids, I did believe in miracles. On the night my parents died one happened to me that saved my life and it has always been a mystery to me. Kind of like this one about Storybrooke. As I thought about it the scenery around me changed and the road went on longer and there was a sign that said 'Entering Storybrooke.' On one side and 'Leaving Storybrooke' on the other. I walked over to it and noticed I had stepped over a line that was spray painted on the road.

"That's the Town boundary." Henry explains. "I'll tell you about it later. Welcome to Storybrooke."

And so my adventure started…


	2. A Man With a Hook and a Plan

Henry and I were walked down a long way down the road until finally we got to a town.

"This is Storybrooke." He says holding open his arms in a grand gesture for humor.

A few people walked by us and when they saw me they stared. And it wasn't an ordinary stare. It was a stare of confusion and fright. They looked for a while then grabbed the arms of the people they were walking with and disappeared into various shops and other buildings.

"What was all of that about?" I asked Henry as I was feeling a bit uncomfortable by all of this.

"We don't get many visitors." He said.

We made our way to a little café with a sign that said 'Granny's'. As soon as the little bell went off when the door opened and Henry and I walked inside a hushed silence fell upon the room. I looked around. Everywhere there were eyes and all of them were on me. I saw a blonde woman sitting at the counter and the old lady behind it went over to her as she was sipping her coffee. The blonde woman looked up and then she saw me and Henry and looked confused and a little scared and she quickly came over to Henry and I.

"Henry who is this?" She asked Henry while she studied me.

"Mom, this is my friend Lily." He introduced me.

There is an uncomfortable silence then I broke it by holding out my hand so she could shake it.

"It's nice to meet you." I said and smile despite all the people staring at me.

One of them in particular was a strangely dressed man. He wore a leather black jacket that went down almost to the floor and black leather pants, black leather boots to go with his black shirt and short black hair and he very obviously had mascara on. He had a silver earing to go with his silver hook for a hand. I had to look twice at that his stare was different from the stares of the other diners. He looked like he was trying to recognize me, like he had seen me before somewhere or knew someone that looked like me. I found myself staring back at him until I saw that the blonde woman who Henry addressed as 'Mom' was now staring at me too and Henry was looking at the ground like he had done something wrong.

"Henry invited me to come…" I said softly after reassessing the situation.

"I guessed as much." Henry's mom said and she led us both over to the counter. She turned to face the café and everyone stared at her. "It's ok everybody." She assures them "Just do what you _normally _do and don't worry about our…visitor…" She said and looked at me and after her speech everyone immediately went back to their conversations and meals.

"Why are they all scared?" I asked Henry in a whisper.

"We don't get many visitors…" He says then thinks for a moment.

"Why not?" I asked and he opened his mouth to say something and then I saw him look at his mom and it shut. "I'll tell you later."

"I'm Emma." Henry's mom said and I look at her and smile then I looked at the guy with the hook.

"Who are you?" I asked him

"Captain-" He gets a glare similar to the one Henry got. "I mean Killian Jones." He said and held his flask and threw back his head and took a big sip of it.

"Captain…" I said and looked at him and he turned to me. I looked at the hook and made the connection. "There's rum in that flask then I'm guessing."

As soon as I said that he almost choked on his second sip and his eyes widened and his face showed the sign that he had made a revelation. He had figured out what he was trying to figure out before.

"How do you know that?" He asked me.

I thought about it. The thought actually puzzled me. To be honest I didn't know how or why I made that connection. It just sort of came up, like a kind of inherited knowledge that had been there for generations.

So obviously I answered "School. We learned that during the 16th and 17th century rum was a popular beverage among sailors."

"Aye it was." He nodded like he only half bought it. "And what would your last name be?"

I was a little hesitant about that question. I wasn't sure why the man would want that information. "Turner…" I said hesitantly and I saw his eyes go wide and he grabbed Emma's arm.

"Miss Swan may I talk to you for a moment." He said as he dragged her off to a hallway.

I watched them leave and I was unsure of what I should do. Why did my last name freak out this sea captain and why did he seem like he knew me from somewhere? There were so many questions in my head but thankfully the old lady behind the counter gave me some hot chocolate.

"O I didn't order-" I started but then she motioned her head over to Henry

I saw him pretending not to look at me so I kicked his leg and he turned to me and smiled then I took a sip of my hot chocolate and I picked up some of Emma and the Captain's conversation.

"Killian are you serious?" Emma asked in the tone that someone asks you in if you said something completely stupid.

"Yes I am!" He protested. "We both lived in the same town. He made my sword for me before my brother and I went on our mission together. We grew up as boys together and he even taught me how to sword fight. And I helped him take care of his son when he couldn't be there." He says. "So I know him and that girl sitting next to your son is definitely his descendant."

That was when I first saw his sword in his belt loop and I looked at in shock. This wasn't any ordinary sea captain. This was a pirate. I looked at my fencing bag and thought about my sabre inside. Then I thought of something else. Did he know someone related to me? He said son and that I was a descendant so it definitely wouldn't be anyone I know. I didn't even know anyone in my family.

"Killian." Emma persisted. "There are a million people out there with the last name Turner. It's a common last name. That doesn't mean that she's his… 15 times great granddaughter or something."

"Well then how do you explain how she knew about the rum?" He asked and crossed his arms.

"Well they did cover that era in school. The teacher probably taught them that." She said.

"Alright well then here's something that will really make you think." He gets closer to her "How do you think she got into Storybrooke? Only those who believe in magic can get in right? So how did she get in if she doesn't believe…or perhaps she's seen an act of magic. Like perhaps her ancestor visiting her at the end of a decade in an old pirate ship that should be so old it shouldn't sail but it still does."

Emma sighed and covered her hand with her face "Killian how would he even know she exists. It's been 300 years, there's no way anyone could keep track of that many relatives."

She then came back to me and Henry and I quickly took a sip of my hot chocolate to hide my eavesdropping and I got whipped cream all over my upper lip. I turned to face them as they came back and they both smiled at my face a bit and I wiped it off.

"Hey Killian are we still going sailing this afternoon?" Henry asked him.

"Aye." He says and takes out his flask again and takes another sip.

Pirates love their rum that's for sure.

"Can Lily come too?" He asked him and Killian looked at Emma and smiled.

"Yes. Of course she can."

He was planning something. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to be a part of it or not. But all I'll say for right now is that things are about to get a whole lot crazier.


	3. Mysteries

I walked with Henry down to the Storybrooke docks that afternoon. I had brought my sabre with me in case my hunch was correct and Killian actually was a pirate and some sword fighting may occur. I was feeling a mix of excitement and nervousness as I made my way to the docks with Henry. When I saw the boat, I will admit I was a bit unimpressed. I had expected something bigger from someone who claimed to be a pirate. Or if he was just a regular sea captain wouldn't he have a bigger boat? Henry and I walked up the ramp to get on board the ship. When Henry got on board he went straight for the wheel and held the handles of it.

"Take my picture!" He called down to me and I just rolled my eyes and took a picture of him on my iPhone. "How do I look?" He asked after the picture was taken.

"Very nautical." I answered as I looked over the picture of him.

Looking over the ocean, trying to look like a fierce sailor. The clothes he was wearing actually made him look like a sailor. He had a red and white striped shirt on, with his black jacket and jeans and converse shoes. He came over to look at it and smiled then we heard the door to the Captain's quarters open and Killian came out.

"Good day mates." He said and smiled at me and Henry. "So are we ready to set sail?"

"Aye Captain." Henry said happily with a salute and ran to the wheel.

"Hey, I'm steering us out of here. You don't know how yet and you might sink us." He said and made his way up to the wheel .

Henry stepped aside to let Killian steer and I watched them from the deck until Killian looked at me with a confused expression.

"Aren't you going to come up and watch how it's done?" Killian asked.

"Oh. Right." I said and came up.

"Alright, now both of you watch very carefully, this isn't like driving a car, it's much bigger and if it gets one hole in it the whole thing will fill with water and it's useless." He said and then started to steer the boat away from the dock.

We made it out with no problem and then he had Henry show me how to hoist the sails. It was then that I realized how old this boat was. This ship had sails. Ships nowadays don't have sails, they run on engines. This thing was also made entirely out of wood, another thing they are no longer made out of. The ones I've been on anyway. I was starting to get very suspicious of this town. I looked over to Henry as he hoisted one of the sails.

"How old is this boat?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Probably like 300 years or something." He said then stood still and stared at me, realizing what he just did.

"What?" I replied, staring at him with my eyes wide. "300 years."

Henry started stammering and Killian came over. "What's wrong mates?" He asked.

"This ship is 300 years old!" I shouted then Killian gave Henry a glare then turned back to me but he seemed unsure of what to say. "Shouldn't the wood and basically this entire ship be rotting away!"

At that moment I didn't know what to think. All I knew was that Henry was either joking, which didn't seem like a possibility since they both seemed so serious about this, or I actually was on a ship that was 300 years old. I needed some serious explanation here about, well everything that had gone on since I got here.

"Well…" Killian starts then his mouth just sort of hangs open and he holds his finger up. "You see… We used a special solvent on it to preserve it." He says quickly and smiles at what he said. Feeling satisfied with the answer.

I knew that he was lying, but I played along for now. We sailed around the bay and I walked over to Henry when Hook was busy steering. "What's going on here?" I finally ask him "Everyone in this town is hiding something and I know you are too. So spill the beans, what's this place's deal?"

Henry sighed. "Well since you were able to get in here that means that you believe in magic."

I stared blankly at him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything. Magic is what this place was built out of, it's what brought everyone here to this world." Henry said.

"No that's the birds and the bees." I said and Henry laughed then got serious again "No it's different, I meant that-"

"What are we all talking about here?" Killian asked when he heard us talking.

"Nothing." Henry quickly said before I could speak then he motioned for me to be silent and I gave him a glare.

Killian looked at me and whispered something to me once Henry left "Look I know you're onto this town, and it's secret. But I'm onto yours so be warned."

"What secret?" I asked him "I have nothing to hide."

"I think you do, and you don't even realize what it is and how long your family has kept it." He told me then went back up to the wheel.

I watched him curiously as he went and I looked out over the water. I decided that I needed answers about this place. When he wasn't looking I snuck below deck and my hunch was correct. This ship was very old. It didn't have anything electronic on it at all. Why would Killian buy a ship like that? I looked around some more and found some maps. Maps of places I had never heard of. And even stranger was that I had found maps that dated back to the American Revolution. And they didn't look like they had aged much at all. And how did he even get these! I gently set the maps down and looked at the stack of them from where I was sitting on my knees and I knew that something supernatural was going on here. I would be getting my answer soon when I heard the sound of a hook hit the doorway and Killian's voice.

"Can I help you with something Miss Turner?" He asked me and I turned to him.

"Who are you and what's going on here?" I asked as I turned to face him. "Henry has been talking about magic and I believe that there must be some going on here in order for you to have all of this." I gestured to the boat. "You really aren't from this world are you? And judging from how jumpy everyone is around me I would say that nobody is. So tell me the truth."

Killian looked at me for a moment. "You believe in magic. That's how you were able to get in this town. Everyone here is a fairytale character."

I could tell he wasn't lying. I've had enough adults lie to me to know when they're doing it and when they're not.

"Alright then. So I'm guessing that makes you Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story?" I laughed.

"Aye it's true." He said and waved his Hook at me.

Henry had come up behind Hook but neither of us noticed. He had heard our conversation however.

"So then how did you get these maps from the American Revolution?" I asked him and crossed my arms.

"My brother and I were part of the navy for King George during that time. We went on an expedition to Neverland for him and there…my brother died." He choked. "After that I became a pirate, went to the Enchanted Forest then back to Neverland, then back to the Enchanted Forest and now I'm here." He said.

"Interesting story." I replied.

"Do you believe any of it?" He asked me.

"Well…" I started "It does explain everything. But I might have to see some proof."

"Like what?" Killian asked.

"I don't know. A magic trick or something?" I suggested and he laughed.

"Well I can't do that. But Henry's mother can." Killian laughed.

"Can Henry?" I asked.

"I don't know." Henry said from behind Killian and we turned to look at him.

"So this place is magical?" I asked and they both nodded.

I shouldn't have believed them. But I did. I'll tell you why soon.


	4. Revelations

After Captain Hook told me what he had told me I looked around the ship some more and his explanation was starting to make a lot of sense. It was the only explanation for everything. When I came back above deck and saw him looking at my sabre.

"Did I give you permission to touch that?" I told him when I caught him.

"What kind of a sword is this?" He asks and slashes it a few times. "It's lighter than most of the ones I've handled and it seems like it would be very effective in combat."

"It's for fencing." I said and reached to take it back from him but he moved his hand away.

"What's that?" He asked

"It's the sport version of sword fighting, now please give that back." I reached for it again but he just held it above him. Out of my reach.

"So you are handy with a blade?" He asked and smiled. He then gave it back to me but before I put it away he took out his own sword and pointed at me. "Let's see just how good you are."

I gave him a quizzical look at first but then I smiled and beat his blade away quickly with my sabre and pointed it at him. He smiles, like he was amused and then he took my blade and pointed his sword back at me. I tried a beat again but it was then that I realized a problem. His sword was real and mine was too thin to fight against his. I remembered seeing another one below deck and I knew I had to make my way down there. I dodged his advances effectively with my sabre but out of nowhere he came at me with his hook and I dodged it and it got stuck in the wall. With him contained I made my way below deck and grabbed the sword that was on the wall and turned around just in time to block a parry.

"Causing me to stick my hook in the wall?" Hook smirked. "That's just bad form Turner."

"I could say that the fact you got your hook stuck in the wall is bad form." I countered and made a parry but he blocked it also.

He was taller than me. I needed to get to higher ground. I got on the table and pointed my sword down at him but he parried but before he hit me with the swing he took at me I jumped backwards off the table and ran out onto the deck.

"Whoa guys what's going on?" Henry asked as we came out.

"I was just practicing with her." Hook said and laughed "She's pretty good for such a young girl."

Hook started looking at me weird again. Then he got a look on his face like he had just come up with a plan.

"When I was a young lad around your age I used to practice all the time with a boy by the name of Will Turner." Hook said and everything was clear.

"So that's what's been up with all of this." I said "The staring and asking me questions about pirating and how I know all this stuff. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I can't help you. I know nothing about my family I've been an orphan since I was 2."

There it was. The truth had come out. Not even Henry had known that I was an orphan. I didn't like to tell people because then I couldn't tell if someone was doing something for me out of kindness or pity. I wanted to be treated like everyone else. Henry looked at me with sadness.

"I'm so sorry Lily." Henry said to me and hugged me.

"It's ok Henry." I said and patted his back "It was like 10 years ago I'm over it now."

"How did they die?" Hook asked.

"A car accident." I replied and looked at the ground.

"And you were only two and you don't even remember them do you?" He asked to clarify and I nodded.

"I'm sorry mate." He said and grasped my shoulder in the way that guys do for comfort.

"It's fine." I said and shook him off then went downstairs to get my sabre.

When I got down there and picked up my sabre from where I left it, some papers shifted and fell down in front of me from a secret drawer that had opened. I looked at them and one of them was a drawing of a key. Something about it seemed familiar…so I put it aside and looked at some of the other things. They were letters that were from Hook and this Will Turner person. I read them and smiled. They were such good childhood friends, and they kept in touch even when Hook joined the Royal Navy. Then something about these letters caught my eye. These letters were dated 1776, 1778 and so on. He wasn't joking. This ship was like 200 or around 300 years old. I put them away in the drawer and went back above deck. There was someone new on board the ship. A woman with short black hair and she wore an indigo business suit.

"Where is this girl?" She asked Hook sternly then looked at me as I came out.

"How did you get on board?" I asked, noting that we were in the middle of the bay.

"That's none of your business young lady I want to know how you got into this town?" She asked.

"Henry invited me over." I said

"Yes I know that but _how _exactly did you get in?" She asked.

All three of them looked at me. I knew what they all wanted to know. How did I believe in magic? So I told them.

"It happened on the night my parents died." I started to say. "I was 2 years old and at a neighbor's house while they were going on a date night. I had a heart condition when I was born and was a weak child. That night at my neighbor's my heart stopped working. They took me to hospital and tried everything they could but my blood was starting to get deluded by water and that's what was causing my heart to stop working. I was going to die unless they found a relative who could give me a blood transaction, to get my heart working again and get my heart to produce normal blood again. But when they called my parents…they found out that they crashed. I was going to die. But then someone came in and said he was related to me. They didn't have enough time to do a test to see if his blood would work so they just went ahead with the transaction and it worked. I never saw that mysterious relative though, he never told the nurses his identity either, they let him do the transaction with me anyway because they were out of options and no one wanted to see a baby die so…I've never had a heart problem since and that's why I believe in miracles, and magic for that matter."

They all looked at me with stunned expressions. Especially Hook.

"This mysterious relative…did the nurses ever give you a description of him?" Hook asked.

"Actually when I went back there a few years ago and asked them they did give an…interesting description. They said he smelled like the ocean. They guessed he was a sailor." I said.

"A sailor you say." Hook said. "Did they give any other description? Like hair color, skin color?"

"They said he was slightly tan and he had brown hair and a little bit of facial hair and he was apparently very…charming and attractive." I said and Hook laughed.

"So Turner has set foot on land after all these years after all." Hook smiled.

"What are you talking about?" The woman in the suit asked.

"Nothing that you would know Regina." He answered.

"Then would you care to explain?" She asked him and he did.

"Will Turner got stabbed in the heart by Davy Jones and killed but his father carved out his heart and made him Captain of the Flying Dutchman so now he's immortal and sailing the seas. He can only come on land every 10 years now. It was tragic because he had a wife and son left behind and they eventually died and he lived on…" He said and sighed.

"That's so sad." I said. "There wasn't any way they could fix him?"

"They carved out his heart, they can't just fix it." He said then he thought for a moment. "Could they?" He looked at Regina.

"Well carving out a heart is somewhat similar to taking one but it has more drastic side effects like becoming immortal and in his case not being able to set foot on land for 10 years. And it is also harder to undo it, but it is possible I believe to break whatever curse is on Will Turner." She said finally and all of us were silent.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's break a curse." I said and we set sail back for Storybrooke again.


	5. A Plan is Made

When the Jolly Rodger pulled into the bay Emma was there waiting for us at the docks with two other people.

"Who is she?" The dark haired woman with a pixie cut asked.

"This is Henry's friend Lily." Emma explained to her as we came off the boat.

"How did she…get here?" The man standing next to the woman with the pixie cut asked.

They turned to me as I came off the boat. 

"I took a plane then a cab and then I walked into town." I said.

They didn't seem to believe me and they turned to Emma. She gave them a look that said that she didn't have an answer either.

"I believe in magic." I told them honestly.

"We think she may be the descendant of an old friend of mine." Hook explained to them.

They seemed to be satisfied with that answer for now.

"I'm Mary-Margret and this is David." The woman introduced herself and her husband.

Amidst all the tension I hadn't noticed that they had a baby.

"Who's this little guy?" I asked while kneeling down to the stroller he was in.

He smiled at me which of course made everyone else smile. The power of cuteness I suppose.

"His name is Neal." Mary-Margret said.

"Prince Neal." Henry added "They're Snow White and Prince Charming." Henry pointed to the couple.

"Oh my gosh you're my favorite Disney Princess!" I said and Mary-Margret and I hugged.

She actually wasn't my favorite Disney Princess. Mulan is my favorite, but I just wanted to be polite. I mean it's not every day you meet a Princess. Except if you're in Disney World or maybe in England, if you're lucky.

"Well thank you. It's nice to meet you too." Snow said and she let me go.

Prince Charming smiled at us. It was the kind of smile that someone makes when they're pretending to be happy for someone. He was probably upset that I didn't say Prince Charming was my favorite Prince. I would have done something but we soon got back onto a more important topic.

"My friend Will Turner was stabbed in the heart by Davy Jones and then his father carved out his heart and now he is the Captain of the Flying Dutchman." Hook said "Regina says that she may have a way we can make him mortal again."

"And we're going to help you?" Emma guessed.

"Well I could probably do this single handed but all good Captains need a crew so why not?" Hook joked.

"Well you are going to do that if you wish to try, on your own." Regina stated. "I see no point in me helping." She started to walk away.

"Not even for the sake of knowing you did something wonderful for someone." Hook called after her.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned back. Her boyfriend Robin Hood had recently gotten back together with his wife since Emma saved her from being killed in the past and brought her into the future. She needed something to get her mind off of things.

"Fine I'll help." She said as she rejoined the group.

Snow gave her a look that said that she was very proud of her, for making that decision. And it really was. All of them decided to help, because…well, Henry wanted to help and Emma thought that would be too dangerous and if she told him no he would just sneak off and do it anyway so she joined in, which made Snow and Prince Charming want to come, but obviously one of them would have to stay behind with the baby and one didn't want to leave without the other so that ended in them both staying. But they would help in any other way they could. So not everyone would be setting sail but, this was definitely happening. My first adventure! So exciting!

"So now what?" Regina asked.

"Well first we will have to find Will then his heart." Captain Hook obviously points out.

"Do you have any clue where to find either of those things?" I asked.

H sighed. "Will Turner could be anywhere in the ocean and his heart could be anywhere in the world."

"I know where both of those things are." A sailor said from the Jolly was tan. He had a red bandana on and long dread locks. He was also very flamboyant.

"Who the hell are you?" Regina asked

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service." He said and took a bow.

Hook looked unamused "How the hell did you get on my ship and why?!"

"Well you see." He said as he came off the boat "When you arrived in Tortuga looking for a way to get to the Enchanted Forest I thought hey, my ship's out of rum and I'm looking for an adventure. Why not tag along on this guy's boat and see where I end up."

"Is that why my rum is gone?" Hook asked as Jack took a sip out of a bottle of rum. Jack smiled and Hook gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Now onto the subject of Will Turner-" He stopped talking when he saw me. "Funny, that little girl over there looks like him."

"That's because we think they may be related." Hook said.

"Ah. Interesting." Jack said then turned back to Hook "But there's only one way to know for sure."

"A DNA test?" I asked.

"What the hell is that?" Hook and Jack both asked at the same time.

"The only way to tell for sure is if Will's heart becomes enchanted in Lily's hands." A voice from behind all of us said.

He was a middle aged man walking on a cane. He made everyone around him feel a sense of respect and fear. It made me have mixed feelings about him.

"If the heart becomes enchanted when she holds it then that means that she's a blood relative and can therefore break the curse on Will Turner and the crew of the Flying Dutchman will lose their immortality and Will can come on land whenever he wants and be a normal human being again." He finished then looked at me. "My name is Rumplestiltskin by the way."

"Why would your mother name you that?" Jack asked and Rumplestiltskin gritted his teeth but in the end let it go.

"How do you know this?" Regina asked.

"I'm an immortal being. I had to do something in my free time so I read up on different kinds of magic." He answered.

I was about to ask about him being an immortal being but then I decided to just drop it. There was already too much crazy stuff going on.

"Alright so when do we set off." I asked.

"Now." Jack said.

Hook and I boarded the ship with him. The others decided to stay behind and try to figure out a way to break the curse, while Hook, Jack and I got on the Jolly Rodger to go find Will. We waved goodbye as we set off away from Storybrooke. They seemed worried about us leaving.


	6. Convincing Will

We had now sailed out of Storybrooke when Captain Jack came over to me with a box in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked him and he opened it.

"It's a compass." He explained "But it's a magic one. It doesn't point in any one direction, it points to whatever direction the thing that the holder's heart desires most." He handed it to me.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked

"Because you're an orphan. So what your heart desires most is your family." Jack said.

"She's also a 12 year old girl." Hook commented from the ship's wheel. "For all we know her heart could desire a doll or some clothes or something."

"I'm not one of those girls." I said. "I don't care about clothes or other material objects. I care about my friends, because they're the closest thing to family I have. I don't remember my biological family. But I can tell you that my heart desires to meet them."

As I said that, Jack let out a cry of joy "We have our heading!"

I looked down and I saw the needle of the compass turning. He lead me up to the wheel so I could tell Hook which way to turn the ship. At least that's what I thought.

"Step aside Hook. I'll be steering this fine vessel since I am the Captain." Jack put on his hat and smiled and held the wheel.

"This is my ship last I checked." Hook said and shoved Jack aside and held the wheel.

Jack turned up his nose at him. "Very well." He said and started to walk away.

After I gave Hook the direction, Jack came back up and knocked Hook out of the way then started to steer again and Hook retaliated and took hold of the wheel. Both of them held it at the same time.

"Tell me the direction." They asked me through gritted teeth as they fought over who steered.

"Not until there's only one person steering." I argued and they both jerked the wheel and sent me flying to the right. "You guys nearly sent me overboard cut it out!"

They didn't listen to me and I held on to the rail on the wall as they jerked the ship to the left.

"This is my ship!" Hook said and turned the wheel towards him, to the right. "I'm the Captain!"

"But I'm always the Captain!" Jack argued and turned the wheel towards him, to the left.

The two of them struggled over the wheel, flinging it back and forth for a while until I felt myself fling over the rail.

"You guys are literally about to throw me overboard!" I yelled at them.

They didn't listen and the next thing I knew I was in the water. I had never gone swimming in the ocean before, so this was a new experience for me. I swam back up to find that they had noticed that I had left and they threw it to me and pulled me back in.

"Now we're not going to fight over whose Captain anymore are we?" I asked and coughed up some water as Hook handed me a blanket.

"No." They both said at once.

"I will let Jack be the Captain." Hook said the same time that Jack said that he would let Hook be the Captain. "No, Jack you are a fine Captain and you know where Will might be so you should be the Captain."

"Ah, true but you know the lad better than I so you should be at the helm." Jack said.

This led into a lot of arguing again so I just rolled my eyes when I noticed something strange in the distance. It appears there was something green, like algae or something in the shape of a ship out in the distance. I tried to point out to Hook and Jack but that didn't seem to work. I got up and walked to the other side of the ship to take a closer look and it looked like whatever I'd seen before was coming towards us.

"What's that thing over there?!" I called to Hook and Jack.

They stopped arguing when they saw it and came over to me. They both took out their telescopes and looked at it.

"That would be the Flying Dutchman if I recall the legend correctly." Hook said.

"Aye, you're correct." Jack replied.

"I thought he was a person?" I asked. I had only seen stuff about the Flying Dutchman in the Spongebob cartoon so this was very confusing.

"No. The Flying Dutchman is a ship." Hook said. "The ship that your great great great…" his voice trailed off as he tried to think. "However many greats grandfather is the Captain of."

"His name is Will Turner." Jack said as we watched the ship get closer.

"I already knew that." I said to Jack and he gave Hook a glare, like he wanted to contribute information but Hook had robbed him of it.

Eventually the Flying Dutchman got closer and next thing I knew, Jack was up at the helm waving. "Hello Will Turner!" He called.

As the ship passed us I noticed that this ship had a crew on it like they used to in the 17th century. The Flying Dutchman stopped next to us and the crew peered over at Hook, Jack and I. They started whispering things to each other and looking and pointing at me. They then parted and made space for someone else to look over. Someone that looked a little like me.

"Killian?" He asked when he saw Hook then he smiled a bit when he saw Jack "Jack Sparrow?!" He swung onboard the Jolly Rodger from a rope on his boat and he embraced Jack and Hook then turned to me. "Who's this?"

"Will, meet your great great great great…" Jack trailed off as he tried counting "However many greats granddaughter." He gestured to me.

Will cocked his head a bit, but he didn't seem convinced. That was understandable. I probably wouldn't believe it either. Especially if I got that news from someone like Jack Sparrow. Will turned towards Hook and asked him something. He asked something to Will softly, and I couldn't hear it.

"No I don't think he's bluffing." Hook said. "I believe she is your descendant as well."

Now Will was looking more curiously at me. "Why do you believe this to be true?" He asked.

"Well you two look like you're related for one thing, and similar interests." Jack started then Will cut him off.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well she's very handy with a blade." Hook answered.

I went below deck briefly and brought up my sabre and Will examined it.

"It's for sport." I explained "It's not meant for any actual combat but I could probably still hurt someone with this."

He smiled a bit, like it was cute. "I used to practice 3 hours a day, every day." He said.

"I practice for 2 ½ every day." I answered. "And I compete. I've won a lot of medals."

After we realized he had gotten a bit off topic Will asked another question to Hook and Jack.

"How does this make her my descendant?" He asked.

"Well…Lily what's your full name again?" Hook asked.

"Lily Elizabeth Turner." I answered and Jack and Hook lit up.

"See her middle name is Elizabeth and her last name is Turner." They explained and Will shook his head.

"Guys, Turner is a common last name. I mean what are the odds, really that she could be my descendant." Will said.

"My compass." Jack said after a long pause. "She's an orphan and she's holding it. The thing her heart desires most is her family and it led us to you."

Will came over to me and I showed him the compass. Sure enough it was pointed towards him. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his.

"Have I seen you before?" He asked.

Just then I remembered something. "Yes! I think you have. Did you ever go into a hospital and give blood to save a baby's life?"

His eyes widened. "Yes…That 2 year old infant was my descendant." He then started to recognize me.

"That baby was me." I said and I looked down at the compass.

It was still pointing towards him, but then it turned a little bit in the direction of someone else that was coming.

"What is going on Will?" He asked.

"Father those two are my friends." Will said and pointed to Jack and Hook. "And this is Lily, and she may be related to us."

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"That's a great question." Jack said.

"We're here to help you." Hook explained.

"With what?" Will asked

"Apparently there's a way we can make you mortal again." Jack explained.

This news looked like it shocked Will. "That's impossible my heart was carved out." He said.

"Yes but apparently there's a way we might be able to put it back in." I said.

"You can't just put it back in." Will's father said. "Can you?" He asked after thinking. "No one's ever tried it before."

"That doesn't mean it can't be done." Jack said.

"And it is possible in a town called Storybrooke." Hook explained to Will. "We can go there and fix your heart." He said.

Will thought for a moment. "What year is it?" He asked.

"2014." I answered and he looked at the deck and Hook seemed to know why and held his shoulder.

"She's dead mate. I'm sorry." Hook said.

"It's alright." He said softly after a moment. "I knew this day would come." Then he looked up at Jack and Hook "Then how are you two here?"

They explained the whole thing about staying in Neverland, and not aging and basically being immortal there and then coming back to the Enchanted Forest and then back to this world and Will seemed to believe it.

"Well what are we all standing around here for? Let's go fix Will's heart." Jack said and ran to the wheel.

"Hey it's my ship I'm steering this thing!" Hook said and ran after Jack.

I laughed then Will and his father got on their ship. "Set sail for Storybrooke!" He called out to his crew and they all started hoisting the sails and next thing I knew we were moving again.


	7. To Be Mortal Or Dead?

We sailed on quite a way and I stayed on the Jolly Rodger with Hook and Jack, trying to keep the peace. I was basically the glue that held them together. They didn't really talk much and the boat was quiet. I looked at the Flying Dutchman. I still had a hard time believing that I was related to anyone on that ship. Although the evidence was pretty strong. As I watched the ship sail I noticed that Will was looking at me. I looked back at him. We both couldn't believe it. I didn't blame him. I mean it's not every day you run into your two best friends that should be dead and they bring along with them your 15 times great granddaughter and a way to break a curse that's been keeping you alive for 200 years. I would probably think I got drunk and I was having a crazy hallucination. But this wasn't a dream. This was actually happening. I smiled at him and he smiled back and continued to study my face. We looked like we could be related. We had the same facial structure, color eyes, hair, the only difference was that he was a man that looked like he was in his 20's and I'm a 12 year old girl. We looked like we could be related and according to the doctors that gave me the blood transaction when I was two we were related. But it still didn't feel like enough proof. Like there was one last piece of the puzzle that was missing.

"Why don't you go aboard the Flying Dutchman and get to know him?" Hook suggested to me.

"But we're in the water? How would I get to him?" I asked. The next thing I knew a rope swung next to me. Will had sent it over.

"Swing over and don't fall." He said.

I grabbed the rope and stepped back to the other side of the boat. I then ran as fast as I could and swung across and once I was over the Deck of the Flying Dutchman I let go and Will caught me.

"Well I made it." I said and he set me down.

"Want to steer the boat?" Will asked.

"Sure." I looked excited and he took me up.

"Do you know how to steer?" He asked.

"No." I answered.

I noticed some of the crew members looked nervous and I held the wheel. Will noticed and when the crew realized he saw their nervous looks they went back to their work.

"Are they afraid of you or something?" I asked.

"A little. But they really have nothing to fear." He said then showed me how to steer. We looked over at Hook and Jack "Want to do something fun?"

I nodded and he instructed me to steer gently to the right. The Flying Dutchman was brought close to the Jolly Rodger. The boats gently touched and Hook and Jack started to freak out.

"Lily Elizabeth Turner!" Hook shouted like an angry parent and Will and I laughed.

"Your middle name is Elizabeth?" Will asked and I nodded. He looked down at the deck again.

"That was her name wasn't it?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow. "The girl you love. Her name was Elizabeth wasn't it?"

He nodded. "How did you know that it was the girl I love?"

"I can tell." I smiled. "Did you two get married and have kids?"

His eyes got misty "We never married but we had a son…" He said in a soft voice. "I guess that explains how you got here." I nodded "Honestly I don't think I want to return to being mortal. I see no reason to want to live on land and have a normal life, because without Elizabeth it wouldn't be."

"Awww…" I couldn't help but say. "You really loved her."

"Love. Not loved. I will always love her, her being dead doesn't change that." He said.

Then I noticed a tear roll down his cheek so I gave him a hug. Then I pulled away coughing because he smelled horrible.

"Dude, take a shower!" I said "You reek!"

"Well it's not my fault I'm stuck out in the middle of the ocean for eternity!" He replied.

We sailed on for a while then night fell and I started to fall asleep at the wheel. The next thing I knew Will picked me up and swung us both over to the Jolly Rodger with only some difficulty then carried me below deck where there was a bed I could sleep on. He laid me down and tucked me in. Then as he did, something that had been in my family for generations that had I had been hiding in my shirt fell out. A key. A special one, because it was the key to the chest that held his heart. And in that moment he looked at me, and he knew for certain that I was related to him. He kissed my forehead then left back to his ship.

The next morning we arrived back in Storybrooke and as soon as I got off the Jolly Rodger Henry came running up to me.

"We found a way to make Will mortal again!" He said almost out of breath.

"Okay, calm down there's no need to rush." I said and held his shoulder. "How do we make him mortal?" The others started coming off the boat now. Except for Will obviously.

"Well we need his heart obviously but then…." He stops and looks at Will who is watching from the boat. "You'll have to crush it and kill him Lily…" He finished softly.

"But you said that we could fix him, not kill him!" I said in a hushed tone.

"Well once he's dead then we might be able to just give him a new one." He said. "But nothing is for certain."

I looked up at Will because I know he heard it. I could tell by the way he was looking at us.

"I don't care." He said to me and Henry. "I would be fine with being dead because then I could be with Elizabeth again. But I suppose I could spend the rest of my life with my friends Killian and Captain Jack Sparrow." He said and smiled at them. "Whatever the outcome, I'll be happy I suppose." He then disappeared from the side of the boat.

"Who's Elizabeth?" Henry asked.

"The girl he loves." I told him "Sadly she died 200 years ago."

"Oh." Henry said "I don't think there's anything we can do about that." He said but then he thought for a moment, remembering that there might be a way we could.


	8. Perfect Timing

We walked into Granny's where everyone was waiting to hear if Hook, Jack and I had been successful. Hook and Jack came in behind me and Henry. Jack found the new modern buildings and cars amazing. He had tried to get into a car on the side of the road to learn more about it, but when he touched it the car alarm went off and nearly gave him a heart attack. We came in and the place was almost empty. Regina, Emma and Rumple, along with Snow and Charming were there.

"We got Will." I said as we entered.

"Good. Then our plan can begin." Emma said.

"Why are we doing this again?" Rumple asked.

"Because we're doing something out of the goodness of our hearts." Snow said.

She seemed like she wanted to do a lot of that. But it was strange. She didn't have to do any of this, but she wanted to anyway. Like it was an obligation or something.

"Alright, well we found something in this book that says if Lily holds it, it will become enchanted, because she and Will are related. From there, she can crush his heart and the curse of the Flying Dutchman will be destroyed." Regina says.

"Sounds simple enough." I said.

"Yes but the only problem is that we need Will's heart and I'm guessing that you have no idea where it is located do you?" Regina asked.

"Not a clue." I replied.

"Well this is getting off to a great start then." Emma said and sipped her coffee.

"Well Will's heart is in a box with a lock that only one key in the entire world can open." Jack said.

After Jack said that Emma made a face like she just realized something "Wait, Lily you're in the foster care system right?"

"Yeah, since I was 2." I said.

"Then you might have Will's heart." Emma said and I remembered the box of things I had that my parents left for me.

"I know where his heart is!" I exclaimed and everyone's hopes about this mission returned.

"Wait there's something else here." Regina said as she read more on how to break the curse. "Breaking the curse of the Flying Dutchman has to be done on land."

As soon as she said that everyone's hopes sank again.

"And Lord knows when he can come on land again." Hook said.

"I bet he's probably lost count of all the years he's been at sea, he won't know when he can come back on land again." Jack said.

Then all of a sudden I realized something. "Wait, it has been almost 10 years since he's last been on land."

"How do you know that?" Jack asked.

"Because 10 years ago he came on land and saved my life." I said. "It was also the night my parents died and a month ago my foster parents were looking through my stuff and they found my parents death certificates and my foster father said 'Hey, a month from today will be the 10th anniversary of your parents death.' And that was on the 28th and today is the 26th. In two days Will can come on land for one night." I explained and smiled.

Everyone stared at me with their mouths hanging. I love those moments when I get to show off my cleverness.

"Well then it looks like the odds are in our favor." Rumple said.

"All I have to do is get back to New York and…" As I said that my confidence faded. "Any chance there's a way I can get here and back to New York in 2 days?"

"It'll be cutting it close but you just might make it back in time." Emma said.

"We have to try." I said and then Emma and I started looking for flights to New York.

Emma was coming with me because she and Henry were the only one who knew how to act in the real world. And speaking of the real world, we both realized that there was no way we could get tickets for a flight to New York and it would take too long to drive there and back.

"Any chance any of you know a transportation spell that can get us to New York." She asked.

"Not one I can think of that could be done on such short notice." Regina said.

We all looked around the room and we all came to a unanimous decision. This mission couldn't happen. I left Granny's with Hook and Jack in silence. We were on our way to break the bad news to Will, when I noticed something in the window of someone named Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. Something was glowing in a safe behind a painting. I let Jack and Hook walk ahead of me since they didn't seem to notice I went missing and I went inside to check it out. I went over to the painting and took it down and saw a safe. The glowing was coming from inside of it. I used a trick one of my delinquent foster siblings used to get into lockers at school and got it open. There was a glowing wand inside. I picked it up and as soon as I did it stopped glowing. I heard the bell on the shop door go off and then I looked and saw Henry.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked "I thought you were going to go break the bad news to Will with-" He saw the wand and his eyes widened. "Put that back!" He said urgently and tried to grab it from me.

"What is it?" I asked and moved my hand away so he couldn't get it.

"That is a very dangerous magic wand that could cause a lot of damage if used improperly." He said simply.

"What does it do?" I asked.

He looked unsure of what to say but then sighed and said "It'll open a time portal and take you to any point in time you want to go. But it is very dangerous! Even the slightest change to the past could rewrite the future so put it back before my mom or someone else sees you with it and has a panic attack."

He led me over to the safe to put it back but then I stopped.

"We could get Will's heart with it!" I realized. "Hook said that Will gave his heart to Elizabeth so all we have to do is go back in time and get it from her and bring it back!"

"And you think she would just give it to you?" Henry asked.

"If we had proof maybe?" I suggested.

Henry shook his head "No. She would never believe us and she probably had it well protected so it's not like we could steal it."

"We could try?" I asked in a last stitch effort to resume the mission.

"No. That could be dangerous. We can't do this. Let's get back to the others." He said and turned to leave.

As he did I hid the wand in my jeans before I shut the safe and locked it. Will didn't have to save my life, but he did. Whether he did it because he cared or he felt obligated to do it because I'm part of his family, he still went out of his way to try to save me, and he did. So now I was going to go out of my way to save him, and hopefully I would.

Henry had kept the fact that I knew about the time portal wand a secret so people wouldn't get worried about me knowing too much. Although I already knew more than they would've liked. I didn't know how the wand worked but I assumed that I needed some kind of magic to use it. When we got back to Granny's Henry told me that his mom had magic.

"You're kidding right?" I told him

"No I'm serious." He said proudly. "Show her mom."

Emma rolled her eyes and looked at Hook's sleeve and then in a few moments he looked at the stump where his hook should be. He looked over at Emma and saw his Hook sticking out of a cup of coffee.

"Miss Swan, for the millionth time may I ask of you to stop doing that?" He asked politely but with a hint of irritation.

That was all the proof I needed, and I knew that Emma was smart. So I deliberately stood next to her so she could see the lump that the wand made where I stuffed it in my pants. She looked at it and then she whispered in my ear.

"Come outside with me for a moment." She said then I followed her outside. "What do you have in your pants?"

I pulled out the wand and a look of fear came onto her face.

"Where the hell did you get that?" She asked and took it from me.

That's just what I wanted her to do. When she took it, it glowed and then the portal was opened again, right next to us and the next thing we knew we were both sucked in. I landed with a thud on the ground and Emma landed next to me.

"I got it from a safe in one of the shops." I said as we both got up. "Henry told me it could open up a time portal…"

My voice trailed off as I sat up and realized we were in a port. There were old ships, like Hook's but bigger. They looked like something out of one of my history textbooks. I saw horses and carriages going by, and someone greeted someone coming off one of the ships by shaking their hand and saying "Welcome to Porte Royale."

I looked at Emma and we both knew that we had gone about 200 years back in time.


End file.
